Another Chance
by tigrun
Summary: The story of Baam after conquering the tower. After gaining everything, he is still lonely after losing all his friends. He is given another chance to happiness. Will he succeed or will he fail like before? Based on a other Tower of God's story. Hope you enjoy.


**Baam: hey, everyone, i am the main character of tower of god and the author wants me to tell you.**

 **Koon: He is going to write about ToG but he still going to write to continue his others stories.**

 **Rak: So sit back and enjoy, you annoying turtles!**

 **Hatsu: this story is going to be a reincarnation fic about Baam.**

 **Androssi: Another author used that idea, and he loves it so he is going to do it his way.**

 **Leesoo: Tigrun doesn't ToG, SIU does!**

 **Wangnan: hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoy eating my favorite dish!**

 _(Baam's POV)_

All alone forever.

All was lost

I had nothing, Rachel took everything from me even herself for the sake of her goal. I was all alone at the top of the tower. I accomplish everything the FUG wanted. I became a slayer, the slayer FUG were waiting for. I killed Zahard and became the king of the tower. After all of this I was **empty**.

With this I was supposed to have everything but frankly I had nothing, I felt **empty.** How could I be happy when I already lost everything that was precious? I lost my jewels because I discard them as I was chasing a diamond that turned out to be coal. I should have done what Koon did which his jewels.

Why didn't I follow his advice? He was one of my most precious friends with Rak. I lost them to Rachel. I lost Androssi, Hatsu, Yuri and the others to my stubbornness. Wangnan couldn't achieve his dream as well as Yeon. Now I understood what I meant to them and especially what they meant to me. You only know how precious something is when you lose it.

All I wish for is the same as regulars who enter the tower to gain what was lost. I want to turn back time to treasure the moment I spend with my friends, to forget the real reason I came to the tower and to just enter and climb the tower to have fun with my friends and to even date perhaps.

Yes, in the years of climbing the tower I understood what it meant to have romantic feeling and I want to have them to experience them.

But I know being the king of the tower and the best FUG's slayer can't give me that, I am burden with an eternal life and the responsibility of my sins forever alone.

All alone forever.

People may come to thank me for my contribution to the tower, for overthrowing the 10 families, for abolishing the injustice of the tower. Because of the vow to accomplish the dream of my friends after their death, I changed the tower to the best but this didn't satisfy me. I was still alone.

All alone forever.

The company of my followers could never fill the hole in my heart that my friends left. No amount of admiration can replace true friendship. No amount of worshipping can replace love given by friends. No smile of people thanking for his action can replace a smile of one of his friend.

I was destined to be forever alone until one day. A day where an expected being appeared in my mind.

 _ **Then what do you truly desire?**_

"Who are you?" I asked in my lonely throne room.

 _ **I am the being that governs the tower.**_

"What?"

 _ **I am the being that give the right to become the king, no the god of this tower. Your predecessor became immortal and invincible to anyone form the tower because of our contract.**_

"Okay!?" I said uncertain.

 _ **Now that you have kill the rightful owner of the tower, you may rule it and become the god of this tower.**_

"Do I have to choose to become the "god" of this tower?" I asked, not liking of become a lonely god. "Can't you choose someone else?"

 _ **Interesting, you refused a give billions would die to have. What can be more important than that?**_

"Sharing" I answer clearly and without any hesitation his question.

 _ **Sharing?**_

"Yes, sharing with my friends what I accomplish. Sharing my happiness with sharing or simply just sharing a conversation or just an ordinary smile with them" I answer back smiling as I remember my fondest memory. "My friends were and are still my most precious treasure even after their death.

 _ **You are really an interesting living being, almost making me want to be your friend so you would never have to be this lonely.**_

"You wanted to become my friend? Why? Don't you know what happened to the people who befriend?" I asked him wondering why anyone would want to become my friend after all that have happened.

 _ **I want to become your friend because of how much you care about your friends. And by accepted me, I will become your first and your last friend and of course your familiar who will always protect you from your shadow. I will also bring you in an adventure that will satisfy your need and your loneliness .So will you accept me?**_

"What do mean by "first and last friend" and "an adventure that will satisfy your need and your loneliness"? " I asked not understanding what it was saying.

 _ **Why don't you accept me and see?**_

"Fine" I said as I caved, "how do I accept you?"

 _ **Just say my name and "I want to form an eternal contract with you".**_

"What is your name?" I asked.

 _ **My name was giving by my first contractor since I wasn't like any other guardian. It is Tsuna Nightshade the guardian of the last floor and the strongest being of the tower.**_

"Then Tsuna Nightshade, I want to an eternal contract with you" I said accepting the explanation.

Then I felt a warm sensation on my lips, someone was kissing. I watched in shock as a being materialized before me and kiss me on the lips. And when the kiss finished, it said:

"Contract accepted."

"Why?" I asked still in shock.

"Well it is the proper way to complete a contract didn't you know" It said or more like he said as I looked more closely to the being right in front of me. I noticed that it was a he, a boy of about 16 years old with brown hair and hazel eyes. He was about average height. He wore a black long thin jacket, with a green tee-shirt underneath and black pants.

"You are Tsuna Nightshade?!" I asked surprised

"Yeah, I am and just call me Tsuna" I said simply not at all embarrassed by the kiss, "Don't worry about my appearance, this is only my human form I will show my other form later"

"Why didn't you told me about a kiss and why the human appearance?" I asked or screamed , I didn't really know.

"The untold kiss is for my fun, I love the look of my new masters when I do that to them. And well the human appearance is to be interpreted as a form of guide that will guide you into your new adventure. So are you ready to go on the adventure?" He told me smiling a little side of sadism in it.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked again.

"Then let's go" He told me as a huge light appear and absorb us and then nothing as I lost consciousness…

 **Baam: hope you enjoy the story.**

 **Koon: Please subscribe and follow my story if you like it.**

 **Wangnan: And stay tune for the rest of the story.**


End file.
